


Kiss me, Will You?

by Baegeta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baegeta/pseuds/Baegeta
Summary: Goku desea mostrarle a  Vegeta que si sabe lo que es un beso, pero de una manera muy inusual.





	Kiss me, Will You?

Habían estado entrenando por horas de horas, sin descansar. 

Ambos estaban totalmente cansados, habían parado de entrenar. Todo parecía andar en su curso normal; Goku hablando insistentemente con Vegeta y Vegeta desviando cualquier tipo de interacción que tuvieran. 

Todo andaba normal. De eso no había duda, hasta que algo fuera de aquella rutina estaba sucediendo. 

—¡Oh, Vegeta! Casi lo olvido por completo— decía el saiyajin criado en la tierra, entusiasmado.—Tengo que mostrarte algo. 

Vegeta, por más que deseaba ignorarlo e irse volando, no lo hizo, había algo que se lo impedía.

—¿Y que se supone que...?— el soberano no terminó de formular su pregunta; repentinamente sentía un calor extraño en sus labios. 

Poco le hubiera importado si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa, simplemente lo ignoraría y seguiría con la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con su rival. 

Pero no podía ignorar esa calidez en sus labios. 

Eran los labios de Kakarotto, presionados contra los suyos, suavemente. El menor tenía sus ojos cerrados, levemente. 

Goku estaba besando a Vegeta, valla problema. 

Vegeta estaba pasmado. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza. 

¿Cómo se atrevía? 

Goku, después de unos pocos segundos, se separaba de Vegeta, rompiendo así por fin el beso. 

—¿Y bien?— decía el mas alto de los dos, con una tierna y amplia sonrisa en su rostro. 

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?— Vegeta no cambiaba su pose de cuando el clase baja estaba besándolo.

—Un beso, Vegeta. Se supone que tú ya sabes lo que es ¿o no? 

—Claro que se lo que es un beso, gran imbécil— se cruzaba de brazos, enfurecido. Sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.— ¿Por qué diablos me besaste?

—Es una larga historia— Goku cambió su postura, de colocar todo su peso en sus piernas a sus muslos, abrazando sus piernas.—Cuando Trunks le estaba dando la semilla a Mai, aquella vez que viajábamos al futuro...— Vegeta sólo asintió. 

Aún sonrojado, siguió escuchándole; así después le daría una paliza y volvería a su casa.

—Creí que a lo que te referías era a alimentar a alguien de boca en boca y no a un beso, así que se lo comenté a Chichi, y ella me dijo que te había entendido mal— pasaba su mano posaba su nuca, rascándola de una manera tan característica de él. — Así que decidí mostrarte que sí sé besar. 

Vegeta estaba sin palabras. Si tanto quería mostrarle su habilidad de "besar", el imbécil de Kakarotto simplemente hubiera besado a su esposa y problema resuelto. Demonios, que estaría menos confundido y molesto si se hubiese atrevido a besar a Bulma. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció mi beso? 

Vegeta quería contestarle que para nada bien, que si volvía a pasarle por la cabeza querer besarlo, iba a cortarle la lengua; iba a matarlo. Pero nada de eso salió de su boca; en cambio, dijo algo totalmente diferente. 

—No estuvo mal, pero, yo beso mejor— ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Todo lo que decía era incorrecto, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de decirlo.—Puedo mostrarte cuando quieras. 

—¿Enserio?— Decía Goku con cierto brillo en los ojos que consternaba a Vegeta. ¿Acaso ese bastardo había disfrutado ese beso, y deseaba más? —¿Por qué no me muestras ahora? 

Por fin la lengua y la mente de Vegeta estaban coordinadas, por fin podía articular aquello que tanto deseaba decirle. Eso esperaba. 

—No, Kakarotto, hoy no— ¿Hoy no? ¡Ningún otro día iba a volver a besarlo! 

—¿Ehhh?— Goku se sentía rechazado. —¿Por qué no? 

"Por que te detesto, y no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme en tu maldita vida". Vegeta quiso decirle. Pero, de nuevo, nada de eso salió de su boca. 

—Por que no vamos a esconderle esto a nuestras esposas. 

—Pero no estoy escondiendo nada. Chichi sabe que vine a besarte— Goku ignoraba la expresión tan impactada de Vegeta. — antes de venir, le dije "¡Le mostraré a Vegeta que si sé qué es un beso!" y ella me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que regresara para la cena. 

¿Acaso la mujer de Kakarotto y él compartían el mismo nivel de inocencia? O simplemente no le había escuchado. No había manera de que ella dejara que su esposo se fuera a besar a otras personas para demostrarles que sabía besar ¿o sí? 

—¡Oh! Y Bulma lo sabe también, le dije lo mismo y solo me respondió "mucha suerte".

¿¡Bulma lo sabía también!? Eso era estúpido. Parecía extremadamente tranquila cuando le dijo que saldría a entrenar con Kakarotto, después de una rápida invitación que le había hecho, ¿a qué se refería con "mucha suerte"? Nada de eso tenía sentido. 

Tan solo quería matarlo y largarse de ahí; inclusive largarse de ese planeta. Pero al parecer su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer aquellos planes. 

—Está bien, Kakarotto— Suspiró, inseguro y algo asustado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. —Te enseñaré a besar mejor de lo que lo haces. Pero si llegas a decir algo...

—Besame, Vegeta ¿quieres?— Kakarotto soltaba con un leve tinte de arrogancia. 

Vegeta soltó una risa sarcástica.—Que listo que eres ¿verdad? Que imbécil— se abalanzaba sobre Goku, besándolo hasta quedarse sin aire. 

Luego le mataría, si es que en verdad quisiese hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo de cumpleaños para alguien muy especial para mi en Wattpad.


End file.
